


Aphrodisiac

by orphan_account



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original title is original... But it does explain the gist of it quite nicely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aphrodisiac

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2nd Cabin Crew Riot  
> so it is a bit rushed...

He really should've seen it coming. The locals had been smiling and laughing in such a strange way when they had accepted the offered drink. He had thought it was part of some sort of ritual and that he couldn't possibly refuse. Well, he was right about the ritual part, but it turned out he really, really should have refused.

Martin rolled over in his bed, if you could even call it such. He was lying on what seemed to be a collection of straw and linen, woven together to form an exceptionally uncomfortable mattress. His blanket was made of the same course linen that held his excuse-for-a-mattress together. That was not what kept him awake though. No, he was actually really grateful that he even had such accommodations.

They were in the middle of Africa, having dropped off some much needed supplies at the village they were currently staying. The people were immensely grateful, even as they had explained it was their job, and had insisted they stay and celebrate some local holiday with them. He had tried to refuse, but Douglas had persuaded him to stay for a bit with the argument 'what's the harm?'

Turns out the harm was a lot. The locals had been passing around a concoction of which Martin wasn't entirely sure what was in it. When they had offered him some, they had looked at him with such expectation that he had been afraid to offend someone if he refused. He had tried asking what was in it, but his French was atrocious at best and they didn't even really speak French anyway. More like a strange mixture between French, Dutch and weird clacking noises made in the back of the throat.

He still didn't know what had been in that drink, but he did know that he'd never been so bloody aroused as he was now.

He couldn't do a thing about his aching erection though. Not when Douglas could walk in any minute. When he'd excused himself from the celebrations, after he'd begun to feel a bit hot and sweaty, Douglas had stayed behind. No matter how much Martin wished he could get off, he wasn't about to get caught with his hands down his pants.

He dearly hoped the burning heat in his groin would pass over time, but so far it only seemed to grow. His breathing had become shallower, even though he wasn't doing anything, and he had to constantly fight the urge to rock his hips, even if it was just against nothing but air. His heart was beating faster and he could hear the blood rushing in his ears. He wasn't sure that was entirely healthy either.

But before he could start to worry about the repercussions this drink could have on his health, the cover in front of the doorway was pulled aside and Douglas walked into their shared hut.

'Evening, mon captain.' He greeted.

Martin gave a short grunt by way of answer. He was not in the best of moods. He really, really wished Douglas would go away for, say 15 minutes, so he could have a nice long wank, and oh god he really shouldn't be thinking about jerking off when Douglas was standing right there, because his cock had already twitched in interest.

'Oh come on, Martin. Lighten up! Today's flight went well, we've made these people happy and we don't have to fly home until tomorrow afternoon. What could you possibly be cranky about?' Douglas asked.

'I'm not cranky!' Martin protested. 'I'm.... I'm just tired, 's all.'

To emphasise his point he rolled onto his other side and pulled his blanket up over his shoulder. He then immediately cursed himself inwardly, because the motion caused his aching cock to brush against the mattress and he had to bite his lip to withhold the moan that threatened to escape.

'You alright Martin?' Douglas asked.

'F-Fine! Fine! I'm absolutely fine!'

'If you say so. Oh by the way, Martin. The friendly people of the Zhenlibwe tribe would like me to inform you that you really should do something about the, ah, problem you may be having right about now.'

Amusement coloured Douglas' voice in a way that was really unfair, Martin thought. And if he wasn't so busy hiding his blushing face in his pillow, he might have realised what effects that voice could have on him, if used to it's full potential.

'Oh god' Martin groaned. Douglas chuckled.

'You should be pleased to know that there should be no ill effects. At least as far as I know. My French may be good, but theirs isn't.'

'Perfect, I may die of a boner.'

'Not necessarily.' Douglas said. 'From what I gathered, as long as you find release, you should be fine.'

It was quiet for a few moments and Martin curiously raised his face from the pillow to look at Douglas.

'Have you?'

'What?' Martin asked.

'Found release? Achieved lift off? Shot your load?'

'Douglas!' Martin cried out in indignation.

'Jesting aside, captain, this is a medical concern. If you haven't already, I would suggest you masturbate. I'm not sure what they put in that concoction, but from what I've seen from the behaviour of the Zhenlibwe people, it is a powerful aphrodisiac.'

Martin spluttered.

'I'm not wanking in front of you!' He cried.

'I was expecting as much, and wasn't actually planning to stick around.' Douglas said calmly. 'I will however, be just outside. And before you complain, we don't know what was in that concoction nor how your body would respond to it, being unfamiliar with this country. In case anything goes wrong, I'll be outside.'

Martin really couldn't argue with that, however much he wanted to. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment, partly because Douglas knew about his situation and partly because with the way Douglas had explained it, it seemed so painfully stupid to have drank the concoction in the first place.

Perhaps sensing his discomfort, Douglas turned just before he pulled the cover back in front of the door and winked.

'Good luck!'

Somehow that simple gesture was enough to ease Martin's worries a bit. Douglas wasn't judging him and was joking around just as he would any other time. It made Martin feel much better.

What would make him feel even better though, was if he could finally bloody well get off.

Any other time he would have thought twice about touching himself when he knew his first officer was so close by. But since their conversation started, the aching arousal had only gotten worse, as Douglas had predicted and Martin all too happily reached inside his pants and took hold of himself.

That simple touch was enough to wrench a moan from deep within. The rush of pleasure that had brought had caught him by surprise and Martin hoped desperately it hadn't been as loud as it sounded to him. Knowing his luck though, it was.

He bit his lip as he started to stroke himself, determined to not make another sound. God, it felt amazing!He kicked his pants off completely to allow himself better access and pumped his hand over his cock. This wasn't going to last long, he was already too build up to manage holding his orgasm off. By now he really didn't care to.

As he approached his climax, soft gasps of pleasure managed to escape his lips without him realising, which turned into soft groans, then louder ones until he was biting back desperate moans of 'Oh yes! Yes! Almost! Yes!'

There really was no way that Douglas wasn't able to hear this, but instead of embarrassment, the thought send a spark of arousal through him and suddenly his back arched and he was coming with a deep growl.

He kept stroking himself lazily through his release, a continuous stream of soft moans coming from his lips. He didn't soften though, as he normally did. His cock remained rock hard. And as he continued stroking himself and came down from his orgasmic high, he could feel the coils of arousal curling in his stomach.

He let his head fall back against the pillow with a groan. God, he hadn't been that fast in recovering when he was a teenager! That really was quite an aphrodisiac he'd consumed.

'Martin?' Douglas voice called from outside the hut. 'Not to intrude on your personal time, but are you alright?'

He had wanted to formulate a coherent answer, he really did. But when he was fisting his cock after an already spectacular orgasm, and another seemingly fast approaching, his brain really couldn't handle the extra input of Douglas' voice. All that escaped his mouth was a strangled moan of Douglas' name and he stroked himself faster.

Alarmed by his name being called – well... moaned – Douglas re-entered the hut to see if his captain was okay. What he saw made his mouth grow dry very, very fast.

'Bloody hell' He whispered, his voice bearing a hint of awe.

Not his wildest fantasies could have prepared him for the sight that now lay before him. His legs spread wide, shirt hunched up and a stomach splattered with come, and still Martin was stroking himself, his cock still hard. Their eyes met and Martin groaned again, a bit louder this time. Suddenly Douglas trousers were becoming rather tight.

He really shouldn't though, Douglas reprimanded himself, even as he couldn't tear his eyes away from the magnificent sight. No matter how long he had dreamed of seeing his captain like this, he could not take advantage of such an occasion.

He was rooted on the spot, watching how Martin pleasured himself and wishing those hands were touching him instead. God, those slender fingers, slipping over hot skin, drawing out moan after beautiful moan.

'D-Douglas' Martin said again, shaking him from his reverie. There was a hint of desperation to his voice and Douglas swallowed thickly. Martin threw his head back against the pillow, his hips thrusting up into his hand, but he wasn't coming. Suddenly Douglas realised what Martin had been trying to say. He needed to be sure though.

'Martin,' he said. 'Martin, look at me.'

God, those eyes.

'Do you want me to help?'

'Please' Martin choked out. 'Please, oh god, Douglas.'

That really was as much as Douglas could bear. He stepped forward, sank to his knees beside Martin and pressed a bruising kiss to his lips. Martin moaned in his mouth and his hands left his cock to draw Douglas in against him. His erection now without friction, Martin moaned desperately and thrust his hips into the air, begging to be touched. Douglas was happy to obligue.

He kissed Martin's lips one last time before moving to his jaw and traveling via his neck to his earlobe, with he sucked into his mouth. His hands moved down, between Martin's legs, one hand spreading his legs further are apart as he deftly took hold of Martin's aching length. Pre-come was gathering at the tip and Douglas used his hand to spread it along the shaft for easier stroking.

By now, Martin was an absolute incoherent mess. Douglas enjoyed exploring where Martin's skin was extra sensitive as he pumped his cock with one hand, the other coming up to play with his balls.

'Dou- Oh god, oh! Oh! Douglas!' Martin moaned. His head tossed from side to side as he was completely lost in pleasure. Douglas groaned against his skin and then Martin was coming again, his back arching up and exposing his neck beautifully to Douglas' eager attentions.

When he collapsed on the cot, Martin was absolutely exhausted and though he dearly wished he could help, he had absolutely not strength left to bring Douglas to completion. He watched through tired eyes as Douglas pumped himself above him, before slipping into unconsciousness. His final thought being that he actually didn't mind weird, African concoctions after all.


End file.
